In order to provide veracity to the context explained at the introductory framework, it will be presented a brief explanation about the state of the art for existing processes, where it will be possible for the one skilled in the art to recognize its limiting aspects, for at a later date to discuss the added benefits with the introduction of this novel process claimed.
For the purification of the miscella, it is currently, used filtration techniques employing hydrocyclones, filter presses or other types of closed filters equipped with filter elements consisting of metallic screens that require physical space availability in the extraction plant due to its size and a need for a system under “stand by” due to the cycle of frequent cleaning of such equipment, which may be by counter-current washing.
Critical Analysis of the State of the Art
Compared to the proposed process, the technique currently used is much more expensive in the deployment phase due to the cost of the physical space to be occupied adding the need for the equipment under stand by, as in the operation, because it requires the use of materials and supplies specific to the process, and requires a greater employment of labor due to operational need and constant cleaning.
The current art also creates solid waste, which causes an environmental concern for its adequate disposal or reuse, when possible.
Currently the process of lecithin purification or any other applications to purify the oil contained in the miscella (mixture of vegetable oil and solvent) removing the solid waste from it, is done through the use of hydrocyclones, filters of different types or combinations of both processes always to miscella.
The lecithin purification process carried out in the crude vegetable oil stage is made by all kinds of filters or through the use of centrifuges.
The use of hydrocyclones does not guarantee the adequate removal of the solids from the miscella. The solid wastes that are not retained form deposits on the interior of the equipment of the later stages of the process (evaporators, heat exchangers, etc.) reducing their effectiveness and causing the need for increasing the energy demand in the form of saturated steam. This directly implies in the increased operating costs for obtaining the saturated steam by the boilers of the manufacturing plant and mainly in increased process temperatures, resulting in a final product with darker lower quality standard and lower commercial value.
Filters generally, compared to the hydrocyclones, provide increased safety and should be totally closed, and appear to be more adequate to the solid removal process. However, they encumber the process due to the need of using specific clarification auxiliaries, or wire mesh fabrics for its operation and periodic cleaning or countercurrent washing.
The filters can be employed in the separation of solids in the miscella stage, as well as at the crude oil stage. In any of these situations they appear to be more adequate to the solid removal process. However, they are not totally efficient. Thus, when used in the miscella stage, even within a little over extended time, there are the same problems of incrustation, gradual increase in consumption of saturated steam, rising temperatures of the process and decomposition of the final product quality. Further, when in miscella stage, they are extremely large and expensive due to the enormous volume of liquid to be filtered.
When employed only in the final stage of the separation and purification process of the crude vegetable oil, filters remove the solid waste after the separation process between oil and solvent, so that operational problems mentioned above are still present in this distillation of the solvent with the solid still present, and worsening even more, the final product quality.
There is also the alternative of using both equipment in series: hydrocyclones for the removal of larger particles in the miscella stage and filter press for the actual clarification of the crude vegetable oil (non-degummed), thus providing an advantage (relative) due to increased operating cycle of the filter before saturation and need for cleaning.
However, the combination of the two stages also combines the disadvantages and limitations of both processes representing a limited improvement.
In addition to the shortcomings already mentioned in the above techniques, it is also pointed out:                Need of physical space available inside the industrial plant for the installation of equipment;        High investment by the need of acquiring two systems to be installed in parallel, because one must be on stand by to be in operation while the other is paralyzed for cleaning due to saturation of the filter (usually, cycles between cleaning are approximately of 24 hours);        When there is only one system for operation, a storage lung tank must be acquired for storing miscella, while the cake removal and cleaning of filters is performed.        
In the patent literature, one can find references to the process of the prior art of which we mentioned from the PI 0509684-7 from Jul. 4, 2005 entitled “ENZYMATIC PRODUCTION OF HYDROLYSED LECITHIN PRODUCTS” which is an implementation to produce a hydrolyzed product that contains hydrolyzed phospholipids, monoglycerides and diglycerides. The method includes the steps of: contact as a starting material, such as a lecithin, which includes a phospholipid component and a triglyceride component, in an aqueous or organic solvent medium, with a first enzyme effective to hydrolyze the phospholipid, and contact, substantially, with the product of the stage with a second enzyme, effective to hydrolyze the triglyceride.